getbackersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaoru Ujie
Kaoru Ujie is a fictional character in the anime/manga series Getbackers. She's a former member of the Volts who admires and loves the former Emperor of the Infinity Fortress, Amano Ginji. She now works as one of the Cursed Knights known as "Crimson/Scarlett"; and works along with his partner Jouya Kanou under the orders of the Voodoo King. Background Before joining the Volts, Kaoru was a girl living at the Infinite Fortress. One day, some Beltline monsters were chasing her and so then, she tries to escape. Unfortunetaly, she fell down and injured her left arm. When the assaulters where about to rape her, Raitei arrived just in time and kill them. Ginji asked her if she was ok and he bandaged her arm. She thank him and since then, she developed a huge crush on Ginji and grew to care for him deeply, staying beside him as a member of the Volts. During her time with the Volts, she gained the glove-like claw she wears on her left hand. During he time at Volts, she get really well with all the members and specially with Jouya Kanou. During a big confrontation against the monsters of the Beltline in the East and West Gate of the Lower town, Kaoru informs Shido Fuyuki and Masaki that they have to go to the West Gate. She along Kanou stay behind and defend the East Gate. Shido told them that they won't be able to handle all the beltline monsters but Kaoru tells him that if they don't go, Ginji will get sad if anybody else die. Shido tells them not dare to give their lives as he wants to see them again. As Masaki and Shido return to look for them, Kanou and Kaoru survive and tell them that it wasn't necessary to give their lives. Time after, Masaki revealed to her and Kanou his stigma and the plans the Voodoo King has. Involuntarily, the three have to serve the Voodoo so after the Volts dissolved, Kaoru left with Masaki and Kanou and they've returned as a cursed knight and with a different attitude. Even though, she doubted her new loyalty. In the Manga Get Back The Lost Time She makes her first appereance after Himiko is captured after the duel on the Infernal Dome. She tells Masaki that Saizou Tofuuin had already captured the members of Fuuga and that Kagami has already the first key. She then appears as a order of the Voodoo King to go stop Shido and Kazuki and capture the second Key. As Yohan gets upset against the Voodoo King, she along with Kanou stops him, telling him that nobody confronts the Voodoo King. Afterwards, she appears when Masaki starts his attack against his former friends. She uses various fire attacks (Dragon Fire Vortex) against a Shido and when Kazuki tries to talk with them, she states that she's no longer Kaoru but now she's Crimson, a cursed knight. Both of them are able to defeat him while Masaki takes downs Kazuki. After their succesful victory, Kaoru returns where the Voodoo King is. Kaoru then appears along with Kanou where Shido is being hold. Shido asks them about Kazuki and Ren while he tries to make them remember their time during the Volts and how they would give their lives to defeat the monsters of the Beltline and protect the people from the lower town. When Kanou demands him to stop since any past memory could change their minds, Shido starts realising the power of his Chimera Mode and frees himself from the zero gravity alloy chains. After Kanou's failed attack, Kaoru tells him to forget the plan and only protect Masaki from Shido, so they use a combined attack, the "Dancing War Fan Palm, Blazing Wind Tiger Dragon" which creates a giant powerful fire dragon that destroys everything around them. For their shock, Shido emerges again without any wound and crying for loosing good old friends; and with only one strike, Kaoru along with Kanou are knocked down. As Shido is quickly defeated by the Voodoo King, Kaoru whitnesses how Kanou is threatened by the Voodoo King for disobeying. With terror, she states that his power in not of the Voodoo King, the one who unified the voodooist; but is the power of the King of the Devils. Soon as Kazuki and Yohan finish their battle, she informs Masaki and Kanou that Yohan's territory had vanished as for Yohan, his brothers, Kazuki and Jubei too. She also informs him that Akabane and Hevn have enter their territory. Masaki asks her that as a woman, is she able to understand Hevn to which she replies she does but she's not able to put in in words. As Masaki finishes his battle with Akabane and starts to loosing the path of his mission, Kaoru and Kanou quickly rushes an attack against Hevn to kill her, even if it means to go against Masaki's will but their strike is quickly stopped by Ban and Ginji. While Kanou engage in battle Ban, she goes after Ginji blaming him for leaving her and the Volts while crushing him on the ground. Kaoru remembers how she met Ginji in the Infinite Fortress before using his incinerating technique to finish him, but Ban saves him. Kanou goes berserk as he starts hearing Ginji talking to Masaki and shouts Masaki how long it will take to finish his mission. Kanou and her tells them they are prepare to die as Cursed Knights and then they release their fullpower, bringing up their stigmata. Kaoru and Kanou unifie there attacks to create a powerful "fire-wind" based technique but Maria uses a magic shield to defend all of them. Maria and Paul states that now, they are a lot more stronger than them and almost invincibles. Within a blink, Kaoru and Kanou appears behind Ban but he is able to dodge their attack. While Kanou attacks Ban, Ginji tries to attack her from behind but she's able to realise, only to be stopped by Ban in other spot. Angry, Kaoru tries to pierce Ban with her glove like claw, but Ban overwhelmes her and he's about to strike her, but Kanou defends her with one of his fans. He also tells her that she must go after Masaki and stop Ginji so she rushes after them but Ban blocks her path destroying a giant column. Kaoru tries to strike one more time Ban with her fire palm but misses and when she's about to be finished by Ban's snake bite, Kanou appears and defends her with his own body. Kanou opens the path for Kaoru and tells her that she must complete her own mission with Raitei. With a tear in her eyes, she quickly leaves whispering him that this isn't over. to rework & to complete as this arc is fully translated Kaoru is able to arrive but only when Ginji turns to Raitei and sends a massive electrick shock against Masaki to kill him. Kaoru interferes in the middle of the battle and recieves Raitei's attack, almost killing her. Before she fainted, she tells Ginji she's sorry and that she loves him. Ginji awakes and realises what he just did to his dear friend and hug her before she fall down. Masaki is about to kill Ginji while holding Kaoru on his arms, but is stopped by Hevn. Kanou arrives and takes care of her until she woke up and asks what happened. She hears the last words of the GB duo before they went fight the Voodoo King. She gives Ginji the best of luck. She stays behind with Kanou, Masaki and Hevn. She now forms part of the new Volts at the Infinite Fortress and stays a good friend of Ginji, Kanou and Masaki. In the Anime Get Back MakubeX Her story in the anime is quite different from the manga. She first appears pursuing Sakura Kakei. Sakura asks her why she's doing this, which she answers that she just not understands why Ginji decided to return to the Infinite Fortress and make MakubeX the new Emperor since in first place he was the first to leave; but states that now it doesn't matter and her actions are nothing personal against her. Sakura tries to stop her with her mantle's technique, but she easily is able to burn her and puts her the Dragon Seal. As she's about to finish Sakura, Himiko Kudo appears and stops her. She then appears at their base, talking to Ren abouk MakubeX's system, but as she didn't answer, she gets very upset and demands Toshiki why she brought her. He tells her that she was able to block MakubeX's system and power, so she's very useful for them and when Kanou mokes her about her attitude and that's why Ginji rejected her, she attacked him. Afterwards, Masaki orders her to stop the Get Backers so she begins a fight against Himiko. Himiko tries to control her with her perfumes so she erases the seal on Sakura, but since everything Kaoru breathes burns inside of her, she's able to counter every of Himiko's techniques. When it seemed that Himiko was lost, she used her Acceleration Scent and is able to barely defeat her. Kaoru leaves not before telling that winning a battle doesn't mean winning the war. Then Himiko fainted but Kaoru appears being very irritated and upset about her defeat. Her last battle is against Ginji, remembering when she tells him about her feelings and how he rejected her. She uses various attacks against him, causing him a lot of burns, but since Ginji felt guilty, he only recieved her attacks. At the end, he hughs her, hoping that they could be friends again and also asking her to remove the seal from Sakura's arm. Kaoru smiles and does so. After she removes the seal and saves Sakura, she leaves. Abilities *'Inmense Strenght': she possesses insane strenght wich only one strike, she's able to take down and smash Ginji into the ground *'Enhanced Speed': even though she's not as fast as her partner Kanou, Kaoru is still able to surpass a normal speed and even surpass the Lightning Lord. Fire Manipulation Techniques *'Fire Palm': Kaoru is completely unaffected by another fire moves. She also can generate fire, command fire, and literally turn herself into pure flames. *'Blooming Flame Palm: Dragon Fire Vortex': Kaoru creates a fire vortex/column which traps her enemies into it until they burn to ashes. She uses this technique as her first attack against Shido during his confrontation against Masaki. She also uses this technique in combination with Kanou's attack to enhanced her powers. *'Dancing War Fan Plam: Blazing Wind Tiger Dragon': a combined attack along with Kaoru's fire which creates a giant dragon that can destroy everythin in their ratio. Kanou uses his wind attacks to enhanced Kaoru's fire techniques so the fire expands even more. Kanou uses his wind attacks to enhanced Kaoru's fire techniques so the fire expands even more. *'Fire Palm: Big Incinerating Explosion Technique': a massive fire blast that burns everything near it and turn everything to ashes. Kaoru uses this technique against Ginji during their fight at the Beltline but he was able to survive thanks to his will, his power and the help of Ban. *'Combustion Technique': Every breath of air that she inhales combusts while inside her lungs and turns into flames. Even magic air will combust while inside her. That's why in the anime, Himiko couldn't do anything against her with her perfumes. Stigmata *'Stigmata': Kaoru possesses the stigmata on her right eye that grants her an incredible power to which warriors like Maria Noches or even Paul as the Gale Emperor are afraid of. The stigmata gives her even more strenght and is easily able to have a one-on-one fight with warriors like Ginji Amano. The stigmata also enhanced hher fire-based powers to even which Maria Noches couldn't do anything against them. Anime-Only Techniques In the anime, her powers are still based on fire but rather change a little. This techniques could also be used in the manga, but are not seen. *'Dancing Flames': She snaps her fingers and is able to create fire balls that she can control at her will. *'Dragon of Fire': A giant dragon of fire will emerge and destroy everything within it's reach. *'Dragon of Fire, Flames of Hell': his is an enhanced version of the Dragon of Fire and is massively faster and the heat is massively more intense. *'Curse Seal of Flame': By engulfing her enemy within fire, the fire will blend in within the enemy and curse the enemy. Within 24 hours, the seal will burn the enemy from the inside out. Category:Characters Category:Volts Category:Cursed Knights Category:Female